California Getaway
by luv2write0205
Summary: First in the California Getaway series…Hotch and Emily take a vacation that includes some unexpected turnouts …Written for the Mix and Match Challenge on the Chit Chat on Author's Corner Forum.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Criminal Minds or the characters in this story…

**Summary: **First in the California Getaway series…Hotch and Emily take a vacation that includes some unexpected turnouts** …**Written for the Mix and Match Challenge on the Chit Chat on Author's Corner Forum.

**Author's Note: **I wrote this story with the prompts given to me by the Chit Chat Mods: **cake, San Diego, light bulb, red t-shirt.**

"_We all become great explorers during our first few days in a new city, or a new love affair"  
-Mignon McLaughlin_

**~*OoO*~**

**California Getaway**

Hotch lifted the suitcases onto the baggage security system in the large airport. Constantly, announcements were being made over the loudspeakers of the airport and all around him, people were whizzing by, some carrying bags, some dragging screaming children by the hand or over their shoulders.

Hotch's mind drifted to Jack, his son, who was currently staying with Jessica at the moment so that he and Emily could get some time away from the craziness and drama of work. Speaking of Emily, where was she? Hotch knew that she had taken a bathroom break, something that she had been doing pretty often lately. Maybe she had an overactive bladder or something.

Searching the crowd for Emily, Hotch finally spotted the brunette heading over to him. She was eye catching in a red t-shirt with a heart design and a pair of dark wash jeans and brown sandals. She waved to him from across the airport, finally reaching his side.

"Hey Aaron" she greeted, planting a quick kiss to his mouth. He could taste mint on her lips. It was probably because of the minty flavored gum that she had been chewing lately.

"Hi Em" he answered, grabbing the suitcases after they had been checked and taking Emily's hand. "We're all set, sweetheart". Hotch pulled two plane tickets out of his coat pocket. It was winter, here in Virginia, but in California, summer was all around. That was why he and Emily had packed bathing suits and shorts to go on their vacation.

"This is going to be so much fun" Emily remarked. "No work, no Bureau; nobody but us." Hotch saw her smile at that thought.

"You like that thought, don't you?" he murmured to her, seeing her sexy smirk making its way onto her face.

She nodded, Hotch wrapping his arm around her waist. "Let's go, baby". Together, the pair made their way onto the waiting plane to begin on their journey to beautiful California.

**~*OoO*~**

"This place looks absolutely gorgeous" Emily remarked, peering at a booklet that explained where all of the hot spots in San Diego were located. Colorful pictures littered the pages. Right now, San Diego wasn't exactly hot like the rest of California, but the climate was mostly Mediterranean and the weather was mostly sunny. Sure, they had their wet days, but most of the time, the sun was shining, making San Diego a wonderful place to visit.

All of the passengers of the plane heard the pilot telling them that they were landing in 5 minutes. Grabbing her purse, Emily felt the gentle touch of Hotch's hand holding her own. He was the sweetest man on the entire earth. He had purposely booked this wonderful vacation for the two of them to have a great time and enjoy each other's company. On his vacation list, he had listed Paris, Miami, New York, Massachusetts, California and Jamaica, but he had ended up picking California as their vacation spot. All of these places were sexy getaways, but California seemed so right in such an interesting way, especially the city of San Diego.

The plane soon landed and all of the passengers of the plane were greeted with the rays of warm sunshine and a perfect blue sky. Hotch picked up their rental car at the airport and the pair made their way to their hotel complex where they would be staying.

**~*OoO*~**

Hotch jammed the key into the lock of their hotel room. The lock clicked into place and a wonderful hotel room greeted their eyes. A queen sized bed was in the center of the room and a lavender comforter was draped over the mattress casually. Two puffy purple pillows were perfectly set at the headboard as well. A gorgeous chandelier was also included and a nightstand with a white lamp was at the right side of the bed.

"This place is beautiful" Emily finally spoke, dropping her suitcase and other bags on the bed. "Purple is my favorite color! I can't believe that the hotel staff knew that".

"Me neither" Hotch remarked, raising an eyebrow at the handy work of David Rossi. He had definitely succeeded when he had said that he'd make a couple of phone calls and get everything in order, including putting Emily's favorite color on the bedspread. He also began to check out the color changing light bulbs that were in the lights in the room.

Emily opened her mouth to speak again, but at that moment, there was a knock at the door. Hotch made his way to the door and opened it, revealing a young boy holding a white box with a heart sticker on top.

After paying the boy and taking the box, Hotch approached Emily with the box in his hand.

"Emily, sweetie. This is for you" he began, handing the box to the brunette, who clearly looked surprised at her fiancé's present.

Opening the top, Emily gasped upon seeing a white frosting cake with strawberries and whipped cream on top.

"Awww, this is gorgeous, Aaron" Emily spoke, kissing him passionately on the lips before running to the kitchen to set the box with the cake on it on the counter top.

"Thanks" she said. "I suppose that I should tell you something as well". Hotch peered at the brunette, who was looking at him intentionally, as if she thought that he already knew what she would say next. Finally, Emily broke the silence and continued her conversation with him.

"I'm pregnant" she nearly whispered, seeing the look on his face and feeling all of her emotions swirling into the knot that they had been in earlier…

**~*OoO*~**

"_There is no charm equal to tenderness of heart."  
-Jane Austen_

**~*OoO*~**

**Sorry that it ended with a cliffhanger.**

**Please leave a review to let me know if you liked the story or want me to continue…**


End file.
